


Call it Karma

by theflowerqueenrose



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:42:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerqueenrose/pseuds/theflowerqueenrose
Summary: Searching for a way to make pocket money in Devildom? Why not strip at The Fall? However, anyone could come to see your shows... Even one of the brothers...
Relationships: Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 202





	Call it Karma

**Author's Note:**

> It was firstly published on my tumblr @onemistresstorulethemall  
> Go follow me there if you want to read my works faster as I post there first! <3

Another Friday night spent dancing. After all the long and tiresome classes, you couldn’t wait to blow off some steam, this being precisely why on Fridays you made more money than on Saturdays, you were wilder.

Not exactly how you planned on making pocket money in the Devildom, but it certainly paid better than other part time jobs. Also, you were in hell so any moral code you had was long tossed and forgotten.

The moment you got to The Fall, you rushed to change into your outfit and do your make up. A simple black lace lingerie set was enough for you. You didn’t need anything flashy as the main attraction was your body anyway.

Making small talk with the other ladies in there, you awaited your turn. For a human, you were surprisingly popular. You made way more money than a lot of the veterans here. Demons were fascinated by you and if they could, they’d devour you whole. However, you had special protection as the owner of the club wouldn’t want his best selling piece to go out of business. That and the fact that if Lucifer and his brothers found out, he’d surely…go out of business.

Speaking of the brothers, only one of them knew what you were up to. Asmodeus was present when you got the job. It was spontaneous. One minute you were drinking with him at the bar saying you’d like to pole dance and the other the manager was offering you a spot. Asmo helps cover for you on the nights you work and he even attended some of your shows. Tonight, however, he had other plans.

As you heard someone announce that Truffle’s number is about to start, you took a shot of liquor and prepared for your entrance. A dumb nickname maybe, but you chose it while drunk. Why Truffle? Because you’re a delicacy.

Your song came on and you stepped out on the stage. Whistles, screams and chants of your name could be heard over the music and you smiled in return. Asmo was right, it felt good to be desired.

The lights changed from red to purple as your body spined around the silver pole. Bending over to show off your backside, you didn’t see anyone else walking in. Instead, you just continued with your lascivious movement, touching your body as your hips were swaying.

You lowered yourself while gripping on the pole with your hands above your head, landing on the floor with your legs spread, doing the splits. That’s when you faced your audience and much to your surprise you saw the greddy white-haired demon in the front seat with a dark blush covering his cheeks and a puppy look in his eyes, almost begging you to stop showing off in front of everyone. However, his excitement was easily noticable. Whether it’s about his emotions or his erection, Mammon sucks at hiding both.

As the first song of your routine finished, you asked the bartender to bring you a bottle of Mammon’s favorite drink. He was in for a treat.

The next song came in and you wasted no time. However, this time, you were paying special attention to your surprise guest. Glancing at him while feeling yourself up, crawling on the floor towards him, opening up your legs so he’d get a better view. You knew it made him mad, so you didn’t stop at that.

The bottle of liquor opened with a pop and you drank out of it in such a way that the liquid would pour onto you, wetting the already sheer pieces of fabric covering your body.

Unlike other ladies, you didn’t like stripper heels. Instead, you danced barefoot. It also helped that you didn’t do intricate tricks. After all, demons came because of your persona rather than for your dancing skills.

Approaching Mammon, you told him to open up, which as a good boy that he is, he did. With that, you stuck your toes into his mouth and poured liquor down your leg. His gaze was full of lust. It was almost as if he forgot you two weren’t alone. His expensive shirt was ruined. From his mouth to his knees, liquor was all over him, but he didn’t seem to mind. Eventually, the bottle ran out of liquid, so you lifted your leg to lick off the alcohol on your leg seductively.

With a swift move you turned your back to Mammon and bent over to out the bottle down before walking towards the pole again.

After the show was over, you went in the back to change into your normal clothes and count the money you made that night. However, you couldn’t do that in peace as Mammon stumbled into the room. You could hear the manager’s complaints before he closed the door.

You should’ve know better though, his favorite human and a good amount of cash were the perfect bait for the Avatar of Greed. Although you wanted to play hard to get, you couldn’t as Mammon grabbed your hand and rushed you to one of the private rooms.

“What do you think you’re doing? I don’t do private shows!”

“It’s either here or I’ll drag you through the streets dressed like this until we get home, you choose”, he got closer to you.

Since when did he get so confident?, you asked yourself.

His skin was glistening from sweat and his smell was intoxicating. Not entirely sure if it was about his perfume or pheromones, but I drew you in.

“You wanna take me so badly, baby?”

“Don’t go around callin’ me baby just cause I’m trying to suck on your tits, got it?”

You were taken aback by his comment. Usually you were able to tease him, but this time he was different, more confident. Maybe it was the alcohol…

“How should I call you, then?”

He smirked as he picked the song you were going to dance to.

“Call me daddy.”

He pressed play and sat into an armchair, legs spread, signing you to get on his lap. Obliging, you crawled on top of him and started grinding, swaying your hips and feeling yourself up to the beat of the music. Eventually, your bralette came off and revealed heart shaped nipple pasties.

“Show Daddy some love, Truffle, come on”, he grabbed you by your hair and pulled you closer.

His lips felt bitter and his tongue tasted like whiskey, however his lips were soft and his breath was hot. He bit your bottom lip making you moan.

“I didn’t say you could stop moving. Go ahead, grind on me, Truffle”, he demanded.

Obedience was never your style, but it was something about him which made you comply and fulfill his request.

“Good girl”, he whispered into your ear before licking your earlobe.

You could feel him poking you through the lace thong you were wearing. He must’ve been just as excited as you.

“Now won’t you be a good girl for me and take care of this, hmm?”, he palmed his erection as he talked.

As in a trance, you kneeled in front of him and quickly undid his belt just as you would open up a takeout box of your favorite food. Goddamn you were hungry. So hungry, in fact, you caught yourself drooling and his cock wasn’t even in your mouth yet.

“Come on, I’m waiting…”

“Yes, daddy”, you immediately replied and pulled off his boxers.

Never had you ever seen him grin like that, but you could get used to it.

His member now on full display made you gasp. It was as big as your face if not bigger. How were you going to fit all of him into your mouth?

Nevertheless, you started to give it long licks on the whole length of it to lubricate it as you were planning on working on him with your hands as well. Not holding back, you got quite sloppy. Eventually, you took his tip into your mouth while using your right hand to stroke him. His right hand was tangled into your hair, holding it back from getting into your face. Not once have you broken the eye contact and looked him straight in the eyes as your head was moving up and down.

You hollowed your cheeks and began to go lower and lower, taking as much of him into your mouth as you could, with your rhythm getting faster. From time to time you’d gag as his cock would hit the back of your throat, but you didn’t stop. When you expected it less, Mammon pushed your head down and forced his full length down your throat, which filled your eyes with tears and made you gag. Although you tried to push yourself up, his strength was no match to yours.

“Hang on in there, Princess. It’s feeding time.”, he continued to keep your head down.

In a matter of moments, which to you felt like years, he shot his load down your throat, pulling his cock out as he came, making a mess out of you.

His cum was in your mouth, on your face, in your hair, on your chest and on your thighs.

“Spread your legs for me, baby”, he ordered

Still panting, you obeyed his order and opened your legs. He poured himself a glass of liquor and took a sip.

“Now put on a show for me, won’t ya?”

“Yes, daddy.”


End file.
